(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conducting terminal structure formed as an integral, and more particularly, to a conducting terminal structure for preventing instability issues caused by stress at various bent portions thereof, and for reinforcing securing effects thereof within a connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are connecting elements and accessories used for electronic signals and power, and are links between all signals. Qualities of connectors affect not only reliabilities of power and signal transmissions, but also operational standards of entire electronic devices. Wherein, conducting terminals at a connector are most crucial in operations of an entire device, and hence strength and design with respect to securing effects of a conducting contact plane and a rear end thereof at a connector remain a vital task.
Computer connectors are classified into two categories namely input/output (I/O) connectors and interconnection connectors. The I/O connectors are employed in signal transmissions of main systems and peripherals of computers such as computer mice, monitors, keyboards, printers, graph plotters and network systems. Related products include circular connectors, delta connectors and coaxial connectors. The interconnection connectors are applied within main systems and peripherals, and serve as links between carriers of electronic components and electronic signals of modules in various systems. Related products include integrated circuit sockets, cardedge connectors and flat cables. Owing to miniaturization and precision trends of electronic products, it is essential that designs of connectors become sophisticated as well for reaching qualities of having zero malfunction and being maintenance-free. Therefore, conducting terminals at the connectors also need to be collocated with high-quality designs.
Referring to a prior electric connector disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 509406, an electric connector 10 comprises a signal terminal 11 and a ground terminal 13, which are both disposed in a cavity at an interior of each of housing-like insulation bodies 12, and are fastened at each of the insulation bodies 12 using stress produced by materials of the terminals and deformation of the terminals occurred during design process thereof. Referring to FIG. 2, the terminal 11 has a U-shaped portion 14 at a top end thereof, an extension portion 15 connecting the U-shaped portion 14, a dentate fastening portion 16, and a contact portion 17 serving as an electrically conducting contact. Wherein, the U-shaped portion 14 is secured at an interior of the connector 10; the extension portion 15 is joined with an inner wall of the insulation body 12 so as to attach a flip arm thereof at an appropriate position; the fastening portion 16 is attached to the insulation body 12 using the dentate structure thereof; and the contact portion 17 is connected to an exterior power supply or a connector for electric conductivity, and is capable of adjusting electricity of the terminal to required standards using an elongated portion thereof. Referring to FIG. 3, the ground terminal 13 is also designed to adapt to the electric connector 10 and has a shape similar to that of the signal terminal 11, and therefore shall not be unnecessarily described. The signal terminal 11 shown in FIG. 2 and the ground terminal shown in FIG. 3 are installed and thus make up the electric connector 10 as indicated in FIG. 1.
According to the prior art, terminals are formed by stamping, and are bent to change shapes thereof for accommodating connector elements in coordination with electricity. However, because the bent portions are not exactly stable structures, material stress thereof produced is not suitable for various applications, and sometimes damages are even resulted from unexpected elastic forces thereof. Hence, the invention provides a conducting terminal structure made of a formed integral, which offers a structure stability of the entire structure, and also accomplishes securing and electric conductivity purposes using the structure thereof.
The object of the invention is to provide a conducting terminal structure made of a formed integral for avoiding instability of the structure due to stress produced by bent portions thereof, and being capable reinforcing securing effects thereof within a connector. The conducting terminal comprises a contact portion for conducting electricity, a fastening portion having dentate shape for attaching to the connector, a tenon portion for inserting and fastening into the connector, and an extension portion as an elongation of the terminal for coordinating with the structure of the connector.